Triángulo
by MrRayney
Summary: La mayor diferencia entre el sexo y el amor, es la poesía que desprenden los cuerpos al hacer esta última.


_**Triangle**_

_**Escrito por Jozefski**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Muy bien, borre esta historia porque nadie había comentado en ella (Y no me digan que fue porque apenas la subí, antes de borrarla ya la habían leído 45 personas y ninguna comento algo), pero me convencí a mí mismo de intentarlo una vez mas, porque realmente me tomo mucho esfuerzo traducir esta historia.

Y si lo sé, el summary no es tan bueno, de hecho ni siquiera lo escribí pues en realidad me lo robe de una imagen que encontré por allí en google, pero es que fue el más cercano a lo que trata esta historia.

En primer lugar quiero advertirles que esto contiene BBRaeRob, con contenido lemon RobRae y escenas BBRae, por lo que si no les parece de una vez les digo que abandonen esto.

En segundo lugar, esto no cambiara nada, el RobRae sigo siendo una pareja que no es de mi agrado (Es por eso que me costó tanto traducirla, porque fue realmente complicado para mi escribir escenas de sexo entre los dos) superando incluso al NaruHina y SasuSaku de Naruto las cuales me parecen entre las peores parejas creadas en la historia. Por lo tanto, fans del RobRae disfruten esto porque será lo más cercano a algo que escriba de su pareja.

En tercer lugar, no soy un clon, alienígena, impostor, etc… Sigo siendo MrRayney actualmente el mayor fan del fandom BBRae de Teen Titans, la razón de porque traduje una historia como esta, es que tengo mis razones.

Sin nada más que decir y para los valientes que se aventuraron a leerlo, que disfruten dela historia.

_**Tanto los personajes de Teen Titans como la historia presentada, no son de mi propiedad y lo son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hice al traducir esta historia.**_

* * *

_**Triángulo**_

Era una noche oscura y tormentosa, Las gotas de lluvia caían de manera constante sobre las ventanas de la torre. El tiempo parecía estar yendo de mal en peor. De repente, una luz cegadora destello por un momento, los rayos y relámpagos no dejaban de caer, iluminando los cielos desde arriba.

Unos ojos de color violeta observaban aquel fascinante espectáculo detrás de la seguridad de su ventana. Las cortinas de tela gruesa y pesada, estaban de lado a lado para permitirle a la observadora una visión más clara. No era que visualizar aquella tormenta tempestuosa le ofreciera algún tipo de comodidad o tranquilidad. Ella había decidido pensar un poco, para poder prepararse para lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer. En cambio, el nerviosismo que había estado creciendo en su interior se hacía cada vez más grande y sofocante. Ella estaba dudando cada vez más y no podía permitirse eso.

Ella finalmente decidió que había llegado la hora y cerró las cortinas.

Unas pequeñas pisadas se podían escuchar en los pasillos de la silenciosa torre. Ella necesitaba actuar con mucho cuidado para que no fuera descubierta. Ella lenta y silenciosamente se acercó a su destino. Su expresión la cual siempre parecía carente de emoción ahora mostraba una sardónica sonrisa y desesperación.

—Esta noche es la noche— susurro nerviosamente, apenas audible por los truenos que caían violentamente afuera. Ella siguió caminando en silencio—...Llego la hora—

Ella siguió caminando por los largos pasillos los cuales parecían interminables para ella en estos momentos. La hechicera trato de mantener la calma, pero su mente le estaba diciendo una y otra vez que esto era una pésima idea.

Ella estaba a punto de llegar a su destino. Ella sabe que estaba despierto. Los demás definitivamente se encontraban durmiendo. De alguna manera ellos dos siempre se quedan despiertos hasta tarde.

Su respiración comienza a volverse irregular y dejo salir unos cuantos jadeos mientras reía entre dientes, mientras sonreía dementemente. Ella no podía creer que estaba a punto de hacer esto. Entonces, mentalmente se castiga a sí misma. Esto no era cosa de risa. Ella tenía que hacer esto. Ella tenía que demostrarle lo mucho que se había significado lo que había hecho por ella. Él estuvo allí cuando más que nada, ella necesitaba un amigo. Cuando el apocalipsis llego y todo parecía perdido, él le había enseñado a tener esperanza. Fue gracias a su determinación y liderazgo que los titanes fueron capaces de derrotar a Trigon. Libre de la influencia de su padre, ella ahora era capaz de vivir su vida de una manera que ella pensó nunca sería posible. Ella finalmente tenía la libertad de experimentar aquellas emociones que se había encontrado suprimiendo toda su vida. Es cierto que sus poderes seguían ligados a sus emociones, pero ahora que su padre se había ido, la amenaza de desencadenar al fin del mundo con una simple sonrisa ya no la atormentaba. Con la suficiente meditación, ella podía permitirse hacer lo que sea.

Y todo eso fue gracias a Robin. Las palabras no podían describir lo agradecida que estaba con él. Gracias a él, su alma era libre para crecer y florecer como siempre había deseado desde que era una niña. La gente tomaba por sentado la felicidad y las risas del día a día, sin considerar lo afortunado que eran de expresarse sin preocupación alguna. Ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de sentir ese tipo de cosas antes. Ahora que ella podía hacerlo, la hechicera decidió tomar ventaja de eso.

Ella sabía lo tenso y agravado que estaba el chico maravilla. Ella sabe toda la presión que carga sobre sus hombros como líder del equipo. Ella esta consiente de todos los papeles que tiene que firmar, toda la investigación que debe llevar a cabo sobre los criminales que amenazan la ciudad. Ella también sabía lo que él anhelaba cada noche.

Robin no albergaba ningún sentimiento hacia ella más que una simple amistad. Él no quería una relación romántica. No...lo que él quería era simple, algo típico en todos los chicos de su edad. Se dio cuenta de la forma en que las miraba a las dos, se dio cuenta de la forma en la que se tensaba cada vez que alguna de ellas estaba cerca de él. La ansiedad que el chico maravilla irradiaba amenazaba con abrumarla y consumirla.

Su dignidad era un pequeño obstáculo. Pero ella no iba a dejar que nadie ni nada se interpusieran en sus planes. Ella había tomado todas las precauciones necesarias. Ella sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Y a pesar de que lo odiara, era algo que tenía que hacer.

Ella abrió la puerta de su habitación, sin siquiera en molestarse en llamar.

—Hey, Raven—

Como ella lo había predicho, él aún se encontraba despierto. Él no parece estar alarmado de que ella hubiera entrado en su habitación sin permiso. Robin estaba en su escritorio, revisando una gigantesca de papeleo.

Ella no respondió a su saludo. Ella se acercó hacia él de la manera más confiada posible, intentando no levantar alguna sospecha de su parte. Ella podía olerlo incluso antes de que se acercara a él, su esencia masculina parecía oler como una fresca brisa en una mañana de invierno.

— ¿Necesitas algo?— pregunto Robin quien parecía estar bastante cansado.

Y fue entonces cuando ella dejo caer su capa. Ella no tenía puesto su leotardo o algún tipo de ropa interior que la cubriera, ella simplemente no llevaba...

_Nada…_

Ella estaba desnuda y completamente expuesta. Sintiendo como la mirada el chico la devora. Viendo la redondez de su trasero, la exposición de sus desarrollados pechos, las curvas de sus caderas. Aquella vista era suficiente para llevar a cualquier persona a un frenesí de lujuria. Él la observa detenidamente, estudiando cuidadosamente cada parte de su cuerpo.

Comenzó con un acalorado beso, sus labios se presionaron uno sobre el otro como una especie de atracción magnética.

—Esta es mi manera de decir gracias— revelo la empática.

Él no tenía idea de lo que ella le estaba agradeciendo, pero Robin no era el tipo de persona que dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esta. Las cosas comenzaron a intensificarse en ese momento. Ella comienza a despojar al chico maravilla de sus ropas como si fuera una situación de vida o muerte, arrojándolas a un lado en el suelo. Sin embargo la máscara se quedó en su lugar y él no dejaría que ella se la quitara. Él la toca en lugares sensibles, ella le arrebata los pantalones y él soltó un gemido. Ella no le estaba gustando, se suponía que la primera vez era algo que recordaría y atesoraría...pero ella no quería recordar esto, sin embargo su principal prioridad era que el chico lo disfrutara. Él es voraz, sin dar algo a cambio y quedándose con todo el placer.

Un tumulto de truenos terriblemente fuertes rugían a la distancia mientras comenzaban a copular.

Ella podía sentir sus latidos del corazón ir cada vez más rápido, su respiración aumento. Ella balanceaba sus caderas junto a las envestidas que él le propinaba. Él por decirlo de alguna manera era estéril, completamente desprovisto de cualquier tipo de sentimiento en aquellos momentos.

Pues no había algún tipo de sentimiento en sus acciones, solo los gemidos que salían de su garganta.

El eyaculo dentro de ella, dejando liberar todo el estrés y responsabilidad que cargaba como líder del equipo.

Aquella experiencia la había dejado una sensación de suciedad, pero ella siempre se encontraría a si misma volviendo por más.

* * *

Él como siempre se encuentra sonriendo y bromeando. Fingiendo que no tiene ni una sola preocupación en el mundo. Ellos están solos en la sala común y él seguía actuando como siempre lo había hecho desde la fundación del equipo. Estaba charlando con ella sin cesar sobre las cosas más mundanas y triviales que se le podían ocurrir. Contándole de todo el tiempo que había invertido jugando videojuegos con la única intención de superar la puntuación más alta de Cyborg (Aunque ella sabía que estaba mintiendo pues no había tocado la Gamestation en una semana) diciendo que sería genial si ella jugaba con él de vez en cuando.

Su fachada es buena, refinada para para encajar perfectamente con su personalidad. Sus poderes empáticos no podían penetrar sus defensas. Sin embargo, ella sabe que ni siquiera necesita intentarlo. Ya que todas sus fachadas tenían una falla.

Eran sus ojos.

Pues ella podía ver lo que en realidad sentía a través de ellos. Esos inocentes ojos esmeraldas era la forma en la que ella sabía que todo su comportamiento era una farsa. Ella podía verlo todo a través de ellos. La tristeza, el dolor y la traición. Ella sabe que él es consciente de su relación con Robin. Pues Raven conocía demasiado bien al mutante.

Pues su corazón le partencia a Chico Bestia y sabía perfectamente que él sentía lo mismo por ella.

Ella lo sabía, incluso antes de que comenzara su relación con Robin. Su corazón le rogaba que se detuviera, antes de que rompiera el corazón del muchacho en miles de pedazos y el de ella también.

Pero su cuerpo le pertenecía a Robin, un cuerpo el cual ya estaba manchado, sucio y que nunca podría ser purificado

— ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?— Pregunto Chico Bestia de repente.

Esa fue una pregunta bastante extraña.

— ¿Porque lo preguntas?— pregunto ella fingiendo no estar interesada.

—Después de que esos extraños alienígenas atacaron la ciudad y les dimos una paliza... ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?— contesto él con una enorme sonrisa.

El temor que estaba sintiendo en su interior, le hacía sentir nauseas, asco y con ganas de vomitar. Aun así Raven se mantuvo firme.

—Si...— contesto ella a quien lo le gustaba donde iba esto.

—Me dijiste que era gracioso— respondió él con nostalgia.

Ahora ella en serio tenía ganas de vomitar. ¡Por Azar! ¿Cuantas veces ella deseo nunca haberle dicho eso?

—Tú fuiste la primera en decírmelo—

Tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas. Él la acaricio con cuidado, como si se tratara de una joya de incalculable valor.

—Tú fuiste la primera, Raven. Incluso antes de que llegara Terra...—

Raven tenía ganas de besarlo, decirle cuanto quería estar con él. Pues lo que menos quería era ver como aquellos inocentes ojos se desmoronaban ante ella.

—Siempre pensé que...—

Y ella ya no podía soportarlo más.

Raven no quería oír lo que tenía que decir. Ella se apartó rápidamente de él, se levantó del sofá y corrió a una velocidad que inclusive el propio Kid Flash se pondría celoso. Ni siquiera pensó en teletransportarse. Tenía que huir de él, lejos de su corazón agrietado y sonrisas tristes. Tenía que darle la espalda, para demostrarle que ella no valía la pena. Ella siempre encontraría la forma de hacerle daño, aunque ella no quisiera hacerlo. Ella ya le había causado demasiado dolor y sufrimiento ¿Cuál sería el punto de que le dijera lo mucho que la amaba? Desde esa noche con el chico maravilla, ella se había vuelto una causa perdida.

Sin embargo, Chico Bestia... él chico más dulce e inocente que había conocido en toda su vida seguía tras de ella.

¿Porque un ángel como él se encontraba enamorado de un demonio como ella? Ella no tenía la respuesta a tal enigma. Y en lugar de intentar resolverlo, ella decidió huir. Ella se odiaba a si misma por eso.

Daba la impresión de que estaba paseándose sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos, pero ella sabía exactamente a donde sus pies la estaban llevando. Esta vez, ella era la que necesitaba aliviar algo de estrés.

* * *

Solía verlo como un hombre muerto de hambre cuando se presentaba ante él. Ahora él lo miraba como si ya se encontraba satisfecho.

—Tenemos que poner fin a todo esto. Solo vamos a terminar haciéndonos daño—

Ella por supuesto, sabía a lo que se refería. No había necesidad de preguntar o explicarlo. Pero algo la obligo a no tomar aquello en cuenta.

— ¿De que estas hablando?—

Robin frunció el ceño ante aquella pregunta. Él sabía que ella solo se estaba haciendo la tonta. Aquella seriedad y determinación que lo había caracterizado se hizo cargo de su persona.

—Tú sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando—

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y respondió con su monótona voz que tanto la caracterizaba.

—Tú nunca has intentado detenerme—

El joven maravilla rechino sus dientes y frunció el ceño.

Él estaba comenzando a sentirse indignado. Así que, ella decidió resolver el problema de la mejor manera que conocía. Antes de que el chico maravilla pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, ella capturo sus labios en un fuerte y vigoroso beso. El rápidamente lo correspondió, toda la ira que lo consumía comenzó a disminuir. Rompiendo el beso poso su boca sobre la base de su cuello, ella sabía que había ganado cuando comenzó a escuchar sus gemidos de éxtasis. Él ya había comenzado a despojarla de su ropa.

Él siempre se rendía tan fácilmente.

La transpiración, los gemidos, las embestidas, eso es todo lo que era para él, una forma de liberar el estrés. Ella podría haber pensado que esta noche sería diferente, que sería algo especial, pero en cambio, en lo más profundo de su ser, ella sabía que nada sería diferente. Sintió la misma sensación de asco cuando su líder enterró de una embestida su virilidad dentro de ella. Él siempre tan errático, sus movimientos eran irregulares, al azar. El hambre y la falta de atención definían a la perfección sus caricias.

Entonces en ese momento fue cuando ella descubrió que existían muchas formas para destrozar un corazón. A veces son demasiadas cosas en un solo momento, la comprensión de que existían demasiados derechos y compromisos. La pesadez de todo lo que ha ocurrido aplastándola hasta que no pueda respirar. A veces simplemente es la crueldad de las circunstancias.

A veces solo bastaba con observar los ojos de un amante y descubrir que no podías ver nada. Tu corazón se marchita…porque tú le diste todo lo que podías ofrecerle y él no te dio nada a cambio.

No había nada…

Una vez más, todo el estrés acumulado fue liberado y fluyeron dentro de ella.

Ella no es más que un contenedor de basura para su basura.

* * *

Una vez más, todo el agravamiento acumulada de los asuntos del día y le deja viene fluye dentro de ella.

Ella es más que el contenedor de basura de su basura.

Estaba en su habitación y por más que quisiera no podía estar enojado con él. Cualquier otro día, ella lo habría lanzado por la ventana más cercana, pero al verlo tan abatido y triste fue suficiente para tranquilizarla.

Estaba sentado en el borde de su cara, mirando desanimadamente la palma de su mano derecha. La cual se encontraba sosteniendo una moneda de cobre. Un centavo.

Su centavo. El que él le había regalado ese fatídico día.

Él estaba tratando de mantener la compostura, negándose a decir una sola palabra hasta que esté listo. Podía sentir su dolor embotellado en lo más profundo de su alma. La agonía y la tristeza podían sentirse en el aire, ahogándola como si estuviera dentro de un tanque de agua, atrapada y sin salida.

—Debería haberte ayudado aquel día— dice con un tono de voz lleno de tristeza y pena. Ella maldijo a su padre. Incluso muerto, Trigon siempre seguiría atormentándolos a todos ellos— Pero yo tenía tanto miedo de fracasar, Rae. Yo nunca quise que esto pasara…—

Entonces, finalmente decide hacerle la pregunta que tanto ha estado temiendo hacer desde un principio.

—Raven… ¿Eres feliz?—

Eso la tomó por sorpresa. Ella no estaba preparada para contestar esa pregunta. Entonces el se levanta de la cama y se acerca a ella.

—Porque si es así…entonces yo ya no te molestare más—

Ella se tensa ante esa frase, ella no quiere que se vaya. Acto seguido ella lo agarra fuertemente del cuello de su uniforme, sus caras están a centímetros a distancia y decide responderle con otra pregunta.

— ¿Por qué te importa?— pregunto con firmeza.

Chico Bestia se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Porque te amo, Rae— susurro él.

Y en ese momento, aquella distancia que los separaba desapareció.

Ella sintió la suave presión que sus labios ejercían sobre los de ella y la sensación de sus manos sobre su cintura. Es una sensación electrizante, tan llena de vida. El contacto de su cuerpo sobre el de ella es como un detonante. Podía sentir como su mente era nublada por el placer. Podía sentir como si fuera bañada en una cascada de pasión. Aquellas emociones que tanto había embotellado en su pecho durante tanto tiempo finalmente fueron liberadas, envolviéndola en un abrazo de alegría pura. Ella había estado negándose a sí misma sentir este placer durante toda su vida. El placer de ser amada, de ser tratada como algo más que un simple objeto. Nunca nadie en su vida le había mostrado este tipo de cariño y ahora este chico que tanto había anhelado desde años, se lo estaba dando. Ella había sido una simple herramienta para su padre, una carga para su madre y un vertedero de estrés para Robin.

Pero para Chico Bestia, ella era como el mismísimo cielo. Sólo por ser ella misma…

Y eso fue suficiente para él. Ella saboreo ese beso. Ella podía verlo de la misma forma en que él la miraba. Él se preocupaba por ella, sangraría por ella y moriría por ella. Él estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, dejarla pisotear su corazón, él estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo con tal de que ella fuera feliz. Ella no sabía porque él era tan devoto a ella. A medida que continuaron besándose, ella entreabrió sus labios, concediéndole acceso a su boca. Para Chico Bestia, su amor era la felicidad en su estado más puro. Era como si le inyectaran una dosis de euforia liquida por todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir su amor, su cariño, su felicidad y su pasión, era una sensación embriagadora para ella. En ese momento solo le importaba estar en sus brazos, la hechicera no podía entender porque se había negado tanto tiempo a esto.

Esto era totalmente diferente a como se sentía estar con Robin. Cada vez que ella lo beso, era como besar un muro de ladrillos. Cada vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales con él, se sentía enferma. Era una sensación vacía, insípida y donde solamente el chico maravilla quedaba satisfecho. Su relación con el joven enmascarado no había traído más que culpa y vergüenza. Algo nacido solo de la gratitud y la lujuria. Toda su relación con Robin palidecía a comparación de la absoluta euforia que estaba experimentado al lado de Chico Bestia.

Una punzada de dolor en su lengua la saco de sus pensamientos. Inadvertidamente, ella se había cortado la lengua con uno de los colmillos del mutante, pero no le dio importancia alguna. Ella coloco sus brazos sobre sus hombros y comenzó a acariciar su cabello esmeralda. Él en cambio comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo bien formado.

—Garfield— Gimió la hechicera, sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a estallar.

Ella podía sentir su erección presionando su entrepierna, él se separó y la miro fijamente a los ojos, como si mentalmente le estuviera preguntando si estaba lista para esto.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, dándole su consentimiento y lentamente la hechicera comenzó a bajar el cierre de su leotardo.

* * *

Él podía oírlo todo desde el otro lado de la puerta que daba a la habitación del mutante y algo dentro de él quedo completamente destrozado. Sin embargo él sonrió, porque en el fondo…sabía que esto era lo mejor.

Sabia en ese momento la retorcida relación que mantuvo con Raven, habían acabado. Ella había encontrado en Chico Bestia lo que no había encontrado en él. No tenía ningún derecho reclamarle nada, porque sabía que su relación era algo tan hueco y vacío. Él se negó a perturbar la felicidad que tanto le había costado encontrar. Si lo hiciera, tan solo causaría tensión y dolor entre ellos tres. Tenía que aceptar que todo había terminado.

Y así, en lugar de enfrentarse a los dos, él tan solo se alejó con la cara en alto y una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Pues estaba feliz por ellos dos, además…

¿Quién era él para interponerse en el camino del verdadero amor?

_**Fin**_

* * *

Sinceramente no se cuál es el verdadero logro aquí ¿Qué finalmente terminara esta historia tras un año o que no terminara en un manicomio?

Pues les seré sincero, esta es la historia que más me ha costado traducir, porque realmente no puedo soportar el RobRae, de por si basta con decirles que me siento algo sucio por haberlo traducido, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que traducir esta historia porque realmente es genial, por mucho que lo niegue, este tiene que ser uno de mis mayores logros como traductor, porque a pesar de escribir sobre algo que detesto seguí adelante sin importar que.

Y creo que este fic refleja lo que siento por las dos parejas, en cuanto al RobRae siento que es una relación más física que sentimental, mientras que el BBRae tiene más sentimiento, es por eso que detesto al RobRae, porque no me da ninguna satisfacción tan solo es algo hueco para mí.

Finalmente quiero terminar con la nota que dejo la autora en este fic, por lo cual yo me despido y recuerden que no se olviden de comentar, porque realmente quiero saber sus opiniones respecto a esta historia.

_**Nota de Jozefski: No es mi intención ofender a ninguna pareja con este fic. Quiero dejar eso en claro. Está bien, así que…yo sé que debería haber incluido a Starfire en esto. Realmente quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo intentaba, sentía que interrumpía de algún modo el flujo de la historia. No me gusta como quedo esta historia. Siéntanse libres de criticar, pero sin duda alguna yo me dio la peor crítica. Sé que Raven quedo como una especie de…ya saben…por eso, pido disculpas. Además, sé que Robin actuó de una manera algo insensible a lo largo de la historia. Lo siento mucho por eso. Aun así, espero que la hayan disfrutado de todos modos. **_


End file.
